


You've Been Added to the Group (Haikyuu!! Chat Fanfiction)

by Clovelyliz



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-11 23:53:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11725200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clovelyliz/pseuds/Clovelyliz
Summary: Hinata Shouyou decided that, in order for the team to be able to coordinate with each other more efficiently - they would have a group chat.The problem is, nobody actually "set" a member limit for the group chat.





	You've Been Added to the Group (Haikyuu!! Chat Fanfiction)

***Hinata Shoyo added Kageyama Tobio to the chat***

**Kageyama:** Oi, boke, what's going on?

**✓ Read by Hinata Shoyo 23:00**

***Hinata Shoyo added Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi to the chat***

**Kageyama:** Oi! Why are you ignoring me?

**✓ Read by Hinata Shoyo, Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi 23:05**

**Sawamura:** I didn't know that Hinata was serious.

 **Sugawara:** Well, seems that he is and we're here now. 

 **Kageyama:** What's going on?

***Hinata Shoyo added Nishinoya Yu, Azumane Asahi, Tanaka Ryunosuke to the chat***

**Nishinoya:** It's about time! I've been waiting for this all night! 

 **Tanaka:** What took you so long Hinata?

 **Azumane:** I think this would make coordination easier right?

 **Kageyama:** Am I the only one who doesn't know what's going on?

***Hinata Shoyo added Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei to the chat***

**Tsukishima:** A group chat, really? How lame.

 **Yamaguchi:** Hi Tsukki! 

 **Tsukishima:** Urasai Yamaguchi.

 **Yamaguchi:** Gomen Tsukki! 

 **Kageyama:** Did you two really have to do that? You do that every day in person.

 **Tsukishima:** Looks like the  _king_ has no idea about what's happening.

 **Kageyama:** Oh great, even he knows.

**✓ Read by Hinata Shoyo, Sawamura Daichi, Sugawara Koushi, Azumane Asahi, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Tsukishima Kei, Nishinoya Yu, Tanaka Ryunosuke  23:15**

***Hinata Shoyo added Shimizu Kiyoko, Yachi Hitoka to the chat***

**Nishinoya:** SHIMIZU-SENPAI!

 **Tanaka:** SHIMIZU-SENPAIIIIIIIIIII!

 **Kageyama:** Seriously?

 **Sawamura:** Don't you two get tired of doing that?

**✓ Read by Nishinoya Yu, Tanaka Ryunosuke  23:20**

**Nishinoya:** SHIMIZU-SENPAII!!!!!

**✓ Read by Shimizu Kiyoko  23:23**

**Nishinoya:** She noticed me! She noticed me! 

 **Hinata:** Is that everyone? Is everyone here?

 **Sugawara:** I think that's everyone.

 **Sawamura:** All first years, send a flower so that I know that you're here.

 **Tsukishima:** This is lame, but if you say so captain, ✿

 **Yamaguchi:** Tsukki sent a flower! ✿

**Kageyama: ✿**

**Hinata: ❄**

**Tsukishima:** How stupid can you be? lol

 **Kageyama:** Oi boke! That's not a flower! 

 **Hinata:** Eh? It isn't?! Hold on, let me change it.

**Hinata: ✿**

**Sawamura:** Okay, second years, send a star.

**Nishinoya: ★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★**

**Tanaka: ★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★★**

**Sugawara:** I'm pretty sure you didn't have to send that many.

 **Sawamura:** Okay, looks like they're complete. Third years, well, there's just three of us. So I don't think I need to check.

 **Yachi:** Where's Ennoshita-san?

 **Shimizu:** I looked back at the previous messages and Ennoshita isn't here yet.

**✓ Read by Nishinoya Yu, Tanaka Ryunosuke, Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shoyo, Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio, Azumane Asahi, Sugawara Koushi  00:00**

***Yachi Hitoka added Ennoshita Chikara to the chat***

**Hinata:** OH! SO WE WERE MISSING SOMEONE AFTER ALL.

 **Tanaka:** Oi Hinata! How could you forget about Ennoshita?!

 **Hinata:** I wasn't the only one who forgot abut him you know! You all agreed that we were complete! 

 **Nishinoya:** No we didn't! 

 **Sawamura:** *Sent a Like* 

 **Ennoshita:** Don't we have training tomorrow morning?

 **Sugawara:** It's nice to see that someone actually cares about going to training tomorrow.

 **Sawamura:** It's already midnight. You kids get to sleep.

 **Hinata:** You too captain! Don't let Suga-san keep you up! 

**✓ Read by Sugawara Koushi  00:05**

**Sugawara:** Nice try Hinata. Make sure you aren't sore tomorrow.

 **Kageyama:** Yeah boke.

 **Hinata:** It's not going to be my fault if I am! 

 **Tsukishima:** Wow. Seriously? 

 **Yamaguchi:** Tsukki. Can you come with me to get the extra futon?

 **Tsukishima:** I'm right in front of you, you could have told me that personally.

 **Yamaguchi:** GOMEN TSUKKI! *crying emoji*

 **Sawamura:** IF I SEE A REPLY UNDER THIS MESSAGE, ALL OF YOU ARE GETTING 50 SERVICES FIRST THING TOMORROW.

**✓ Read by Nishinoya Yu, Tanaka Ryunosuke, Sawamura Daichi, Hinata Shoyo, Tsukishima Kei, Yamaguchi Tadashi, Kageyama Tobio, Azumane Asahi, Sugawara Koushi, Ennoshita Chikara, Yachi Hitoka, Shimizu Kiyoko 00:10**


End file.
